Strips of photographic material are conventionally transported through the processor by means of a roller and leader belt transport system with a leader clip and cantilevered arm assembly attached to a selected portion of the leader belt. The photographic strip material has its leading end attached to the cantilevered arm. The resistence to travel of the photographic strip through the processor frequently causes the attachment clip to twist the belt and displace the attachment arm and strip inwardly where it engages portions of the processor particularly when the clip passes around a roller and the clip is frequently forceably disengaged from the belt and the strip of material (along with the clip and arm) are thus dropped into the bottom of the tank and lost.
This invention is designed to overcome this problem by providing a stabilizer for removing any twists in the belt and straightening out the clip and attaching arm immediately prior to the belt passing around the guiding rollers of the belt transport system.